Sailor Moon Meets NiGHTS into Dreams
by The NightDragon
Summary: Just an experiment, I've never written a Sailor Moon fic before, so I crossed it with my favorite subject, NiGHTS into Dreams!


Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them for a little experiment.  
I've had it implied that NiGHTS into Dreams and Sailor Moon don't mix  
I took that as a challenge, so here is proof that the two do indeed go well together!  
This is NOT meant to be good so I'll thank all the little morons out there not to state the obvious.  
But if you WANT to advertise to the world how immature and stupid you are, that's your choice.  
I've never written a Sailor Moon fic before, so please excuse any mistakes that I made.  
I would like to take this chance to thank my good friend Eph for her help with this fic.  
Thanks for sharing your Sailor Moon wisdom with me, Eph!  
That said, I hope that you enjoy the story!  
  
NiGHTS Meets Sailor Moon  
  
Chibiusa was having a sweet dream. She was dreaming that she rode on the back of a winged horse, high over the beautiful kingdom that her parents ruled. "Oh Pegasus, I'm so happy that you came to see me!" The pink haired child laughed happily.  
Pegasus turned to regard her gently. "Yes, but it is only in your dreams, my maiden. Once you awaken, I will be gone." Chibiusa blinked. "But there's no reason for you to go, and I want you to stay!" She watched sadly as the lovely equine began a graceful descent. As Pegasus landed, Chibiusa slid off. She smiled as he turned to rest his muzzle lightly on her shoulder.  
Pegasus allowed Chibiusa to hug his head. "My maiden, I cannot stay but I wanted to thank you for sharing your beautiful dreams with me. Promise me that you will never stop dreaming."  
Chibiusa smiled sadly, feeling a sense of DejaVu. "I promise. I promise that I'll always dream and hope that you'll come visit me again."  
Pegasus couldn't smile in his equine form, but managed to convey the sentiment nonetheless. "I would like that. And now, farewell. I wish you sweet dreams." Chibiusa watched as Pegasus leapt skyward once again, flying away. She closed her eyes and so missed the pale blue shimmer than followed in his wake.  
  
Pegasus tossed his head before nodding to an unseen figure. "And I owe you my thanks as well for arranging this visit. Please watch over her." He gave a light kick of his heels and was gone.  
The air seemed to ripple as a set of warm, amethyst eyes opened. A thin smile spread out beneath them as the rest of the figure took shape. "I will, don't you worry."  
As the purple figure finished forming, Chibiusa's dream form sat down with a sweet smile. She looked so peaceful and happy. Such a sugar sweet dream. It was all so intriguing.  
The Nightmaren smiled, a sparkling warmth that shimmered in both the purple gaze, and the red crystal embedded in his chest. Curiosity finally got the better of NiGHTS, and he flew low. He was determined to find out what was so special about this particular little girl.  
  
Chibiusa was preparing to fall into a deeper, dreamless sleep when a blur of purple and pink caught her eye. She looked up in time to see what looked like a purple jester wearing a pink vest and boots. It also seemed to have some kind of red diamond on the frontside. She stared.  
NiGHTS noticed the stare and laughed good naturedly, landing in front of her. "Hey, I don't stare at that lump in the middle of your face, do I?" He smiled brightly, beaming when Chibiusa smiled back. "You mean my nose?"  
NiGHTS nodded, showing off his lack of a nose as if it were a matter of pride. "Yep! What are those for, anyway? I never saw the point in having a bump there. How do you see around it?"  
Chibiusa giggled. "I'm Chibiusa! Who are you?" She chose to not answer the question. It was obvious what noses were for, she just couldn't think of a good way to explain it.  
NiGHTS stepped back and performed a sweeping bow for her. "My name is NiGHTS. Just NiGHTS. Call me anything but NiGHTS and you will have one unhappy NiGHTS to deal with." He smiled when Chibiusa laughed.  
  
NiGHTS beamed. "You laugh, but you'd be surprised just how many kids try to give me nicknames! What, NiGHTS is too hard to say?" He gave her a pained look, still joking.  
Chibiusa giggled. "I can say NiGHTS just fine! Are you a friend of Pegasus?" NiGHTS looked surprised, then considered, placing one finger on his mouth. "His friend? Well . . . I guess so. More like an acquaintance, we kind of met a couple of weeks ago when we collided while checking in on the same child." NiGHTS rubbed his rounded forehead in memory. Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh.  
NiGHTS couldn't help but smile warmly back. He loved the sound of children laughing.  
"So you guard childrens' dreams too?" Chibiusa smiled. NiGHTS had to consider again. "Er. . . well, I. . .. not guard so much as chase off those who wish harm to those dreams. . ."  
Chibiusa blinked as her new friend's sudden discomfort. "Oh. . .well, that's kind of like Pegasus." She considered. "And Peruru. I bet you'd like him, he's a dream fairy!"  
NiGHTS blinked. "A fairy, you say? I know creatures like that." He lifted his hands as if to play a flute, but no instrument appeared and no sound was heard.  
  
Chibiusa gasped as a soft, soothing hum filled the air. Several blue, white, and pink forms flew over and oriented on her, chirping sweetly before landing. Chibiusa giggled. "Aww, they're cute! But Peruru's taller and plays beautiful music on. . ." She stopped, remembering something. "Well, he handed his flute to me, but he always played the most beautiful music on it. . ."  
NiGHTS blinked questioningly, tilting his floating head slightly. "Oh? I don't think that we've met, but he sounds a bit like a Nightmaren to me. . ." He leaned back as Chibiusa suddenly shouted. "No! Peruru loves good and sweet dreams! He doesn't make nightmares!"  
NiGHTS blushed faintly. "N. . . no, not like that! I mean . . . look, maybe I should explain a few things. But you may not like me so much once you know. . ."  
Chibiusa blinked at the emotions that suddenly clouded NiGHTS' eyes. She backed off. "NiGHTS? What's wrong?" NiGHTS looked at her sadly, his purple gaze meeting her pink. "Chibiusa . . . I am a Nightmaren. I'm not a bad guy, and really none of the Nightmaren are . . . but I've left their ranks. I'm just NiGHTS now."  
Chibiusa considered this, then smiled. "Hm." NiGHTS blinked at her smile. "Hm?"  
Chibiusa smiled more brightly. "Peruru helped us stop his brothers, too. He saw that what they were doing was wrong." NiGHTS looked astonished. "Is that a fact? Maybe he and I aren't so different after all. . ."  
  
In a sudden mood swing, NiGHTS perked up again. "It sounds like you've met some fascinating people! That must have been fun." Chibiusa giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. I never really thought of it, I just like making new friends." She smiled sweetly at NiGHTS. "Like you, NiGHTS."  
NiGHTS smiled back. "I like making friends like you too, Chibiusa. So my little lady, what would you like to do? You still have a couple of hours left before you need to wake up."  
Chibiusa considered. "Gee, I don't know. Do you have any ideas, NiGHTS?" She noticed the Nightmaren studying her. "NiGHTS?"  
NiGHTS smiled. "You just said the magic word, however inadvertently. Look up." Chibiusa looked up to see a softly glowing orb floating around her. It shone with a lemony yellow glow. She blinked in surprise. "Oh! What is it?!" NiGHTS laughed. "It's your Ideya. A yellow one, too! That means that you have hope for the future. Oops,you have two!" He smiled as a pale Ideya joined the first. "White, that's a good one! It means that you're pure and innocent." Chibiusa considered this, remembering the heart snatchers and their quest for pure hearts. Was it White Ideya that made a pure heart? "Do they do anything, NiGHTS?"  
NiGHTS nodded. "They let you dream. You couldn't see me without them." He chuckled as the fairy-like creatures chittered, frustrated at being ignored. "Or the Nightopians here."  
  
Chibiusa picked a Nightopian up, laughing as it hugged her in return, appreciating the attention. "They really are cute!" She laughed as more converged, all wanting to be picked up. NiGHTS watched in amusement as his new friend was slowly buried under a wave of plump, round bodies and sugar pink wings. "I've never seen them take to anyone quite like this before. The Nightopians love all Dreamers, but they seem to especially like you." The Nightmaren grinned as Chibiusa played with the Nightopians. Chibiusa laughed. "They're all so warm!"  
She was so distracted by the Nightopians that she failed to notice the look of surprise that flew across NiGHTS' face. Chibiusa didn't even see NiGHTS take flight. She did notice the Nightopians backing away. And then she was back in her room.  
  
"Chibiusa, wake up! We're going to be late, you little sloth!" Usagi shook her so that Chibiusa smacked her hand away. "Don't call me a sloth, Usagi! You're the one who's always oversleeping, how'd you wake up so early anyway?" Usagi blinked, then looked away. "Well, Luna kind of bit my foot . . . but that's beside the point! Today is the benefit concert that Minako and Rei are performing in, do you really want to miss it?!"  
Chibiusa blinked, waking up fully. "It's that day already?! Ah, I'll be late!" She sprang from bed and herded Usagi out the door. "Usagi, you weirdo! Get out and let me change! Maybe you can see if Makoto's made any breakfast for us to eat on the way!"  
Usagi blinked. "You know, kiddo . . . I can cook too. . ." Chibiusa slammed the door in her face. "You idea of cooking is little black charcoal wafers, Usagi! Now go!"  
  
As Usagi grumbled and stormed off, a pair of amethyst eyes blinked after her. "Wow . . . with those pigtails and that attitude, that blond girl could pass for a 'Maren any night!" NiGHTS giggled. "Although she'd probably take offense if she knew it. Well, Chibiusa seems to be off to a good start and this sunlight hurts my eyes . . . so I may as well be heading home."  
NiGHTS started to leave, then glanced at Chibiusa's door. His eyes softened. "I'll see you tonight, Chibiusa."  
Turning, NiGHTS faded away and returned to the realm of dreams.  
  
Night Over  
  



End file.
